Recuerdos
by Theta Tenny
Summary: Itachi y Deidara se conocían desde pequeños... pero ahora volverán a conocerce, de otra forma... ItaDei, para el Septiembre con ItaDei    Mal sumary -.- Pasen y lean, esta vez no hay lemon! :


_Hola! Bueno, acá traigo otro pequeño aporte a Septiembre con ItaDei, espero que les guste ^^_

**Advertencia: yaoi**

**Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a M. Kishimoto, excepto Itachi, el es mio! :P**

* * *

><p><span>Recuerdos<span>

_- Itachi-san… Itachi-san…_

Abrió los ojos lentamente, parecía como si le hubiera colgado pesas en los parpados, para que no pudiera abrirlos. Se revolvió en la cama, encontrando el borde muy rápidamente para su gusto, justo entonces recordó que no estaba acostado en la cama, sino en el sofá del living. Se incorporó de una vez por todas, la noche anterior había sido bastante movida, después de todo, no por nada había terminado durmiendo en el sofá. Se vistió con la ropa que estaba desparramada por el suelo y se dirigió a la cocina para hacerse un café. Había tenido un extraño sueño.

_**Flashback**_

_El niño rubio se acercó a él con algo en la mano y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro._

_- Itachi-san, mira lo que hice._

_Él miro. En sus manos, un poco más pequeñas que las suyas, el chico, apenas un par de años menor que él, tenía una pequeña grulla hecha de arcilla._

_- ¿Tu lo hiciste?_

_- Si, así es… mis maestras dicen que tengo un don natural para la arcilla._

_- Tienen mucha razón, es muy linda- dijo en forma de respuesta él._

_- Ten, es para ti._

_- ¿Para… mi?_

_- Si- respondió alegremente el chico._

_**Fin de flashback**_

Si, definitivamente recordar eso en un sueño era extraño. ¿Por qué recordaría ese momento de su niñez justo ahora? Ni siquiera recordaba cómo se llamaba aquel niño, hacía años que no lo veía. De seguro él tampoco lo recordaría.

Un sonido melódico y algo irritante interrumpió sus pensamientos, era su celular, alguien lo llamaba. Se acercó al aparato y miró el identificador de llamadas: "Deidara".

- ¿Deidara?- tomó el aparato y abrió la tapa, no era una llamada sino un mensaje de texto.

"La pasé bien anoche, ojalá no me hallas olvidado y me recuerdes para otro fin de semana".

- Oh, claro, Deidara…

Respondió el mensaje con una sonrisa en el rostro. Deidara era un rubio que había conocido la noche anterior en un boliche, habían intercambiado teléfonos y sin muchas vueltas habían terminado teniendo un encuentro casual, en su sofá. Luego el joven se había marchado, argumentando que debía trabajar por la mañana. Él también la había pasado bien, definitivamente ese rubio no sólo era atractivo, sino también candente.

Cuando la alerta de mensaje enviado apareció en la pantalla de su celular, le vino un extraña sensación. Deidara… rubio, dos años menor que él, de ojos celestes, cabello largo y lacio… apariencia de mujer… ¿escultor?

- ¡No puede ser!- se levantó bruscamente y se dirigió, corriendo, a una estantería que tenía muchos libros llenos de tierra, y varias cajas puestas en el suelo debajo del último estante. Sacó una de las cajas y comenzó a revolver. Estaba llenas de álbumes con fotografías.

Revolvió hasta que encontró uno que tenía un rótulo que decía: "Club de arte". Comenzó a verlo, cuando iba a la escuela primaria pertenecía al club de arte, ahí había conocido a un niño rubio que los adultos decían que era un prodigio en la escultura. Ya habían pasado veinte años, pero tenía que hacer el intento, ¿era posible que el escultor con quien se había acostado la noche anterior fuera su compañero del club de arte de la escuela?

Pasó varias fotos hasta que la encontró. Ahí estaba, el mismo, veinte años menor, con apenas ocho años, al lado de una niña de unos seis años, rubia, de cabello lacio y hermosos ojos celestes. Sonrió, si era él, esa niña en realidad era un niño, un precioso niño, que crecería para convertirse en un gran escultor y en un atractivo hombre. Sacó la fotografía del álbum, guardó todo en su lugar y tomó su teléfono.

- "Deidara, creo que deberíamos encontrarnos hoy mismo, ¿te apetece tomar un café en una hora? Itachi."

La respuesta no tardó en llegar y, una hora después, Itachi Uchiha se dirigía a un bar del centro para encontrarse con su rubio. Apenas entró al local lo vio: cabello recogido, tan reluciente y lacio como siempre, la mirada perdida en algún lugar de la mesa frente a él y piel de porcelana. Se acercó a él y le dijo:

- Hola, _Dei-chan._

El joven se quedó atónico ante lo que escuchó. Levantó la vista y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, con los suyos abiertos como platos.

- ¿Cómo…?

Itachi sonrió y se sentó en frente de él, sacó la fotografía de su billetera y se la mostró.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Tú eres Itachi-san! Cuando me dijiste tu nombre anoche, jamás me imaginé que serias _ese _Itachi.

- Yo tampoco creí que fueras _ese_ rubio.

El joven se cruzó de brazos y lo miró como haciendo un puchero.

- ¿Cómo que no? ¿Cuántos rubios prodigios de la escultura conoces?

Itachi soltó una risita- Ahora sé que solo uno.

- Me alegra que así sea, entonces- dijo, sonriendo ampliamente, Deidara.

Siguieron hablando por un largo rato. Hasta que se hizo la hora en que ambos debían cumplir con sus obligaciones. Ya en la puerta del bar, ambos se miraron y guardaron silencio, hasta que Deidara dijo:

- Bien, nos vemos otro día, entonces, _Itachi-san_.

- Claro…- respondió el morocho, observando como el rubio comenzaba a caminar en dirección contraria, dándole la espalda. Fue entonces que no pudo resistirse y, tomándolo del brazo, lo acercó de un tirón hacia su cuerpo.

Suavemente sus labios se encontraron, en un largo y apasionado beso. Itachi tomó de la cintura al joven ojiazul, apretándolo aún más contra su cuerpo, mientras que él no se quedó atrás y rodeó la nuca del morocho con sus brazos, haciendo que el beso se intensificara.

Cuando recordaron que estaban en mitad de la calle, se separaron.

- Creo que nos veremos antes del próximo fin de semana- comentó, con una sonrisa, Deidara.

- Si, supongo- afirmó Itachi, revolviendo su cabello como si nada.

El rubio se le acercó, le dio un suave beso en los labios y comenzó a caminar- ¡Nos vemos!

- Nos… vemos…

_**Flashback**_

_- ¿Por qué me la das a mí, Dei-chan?_

_- Porque te quiero, Itachi-san._

_- ¿Me quieres?_

_- Si, y mucho, ¿tú me quieres a mi?- el pequeño Deidara miró con unos ojos enormes al también pequeño Itachi._

_- Claro que te quiero- respondió el morocho, con una suave sonrisa. _

_- Y siempre será así, ¿verdad?- preguntó una vez más el rubio, mostrándole el meñique de su mano derecha al otro._

_- Claro que sí- respondió Itachi, enlazando su propio meñique con el del menor-. Siempre._

_**Fin de flashback**_

Mientras miraba a Deidara perderse entre la multitud, recordó alegremente esos recuerdos que habían quedado sepultados por el tiempo. Ahora volverían a comenzar, para mantener esa promesa, para crear nuevos recuerdos, y para seguir queriéndose, siempre.

* * *

><p><em>Bien... el final es cursi, muy cursi (puaj _) pero que se le va a hacer... :P<em>

_Bueno, nos leemos otro día! Saludos! =)_

_Review? **_


End file.
